The present invention relates generally to computer systems and in particular the present invention relates to creating data forms using a computer system.
Forms are commonly used to acquire information from individuals. The forms typically include locations for data entry, such as a person""s name, age, address and other personal information. These forms can also be used to conduct surveys or perform tests. In general, paper forms can be used for collecting a plethora of information from individuals.
Creating custom forms can be done manually or using a special computer software program that runs on a general purpose computer. The software program is typically a stand alone product that allows a user to define different types of data entry fields to be included in the form. The software is then used to print the custom form. After the forms have been filled out by individuals, the completed forms can be scanned using an image (optical) scanning device. The data is then extracted from the scanned image by the software and the data exported to a database. While this approach works well, the need for custom software to create the forms results in some inefficiencies. Specifically, the software typically has a user interface that is not readily familiar to a user. Further, the custom software may not have many features available in more widely used office and home software applications.
For the reasons stated above, and for other reasons stated below which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the present specification, there is a need in the art for a system and method of creating and using forms that is integrated with familiar software applications.
The above mentioned problems with creating and processing data forms and other problems are addressed by the present invention and will be understood by reading and studying the following specification.
In one embodiment, a method of generating a data input form using a computer system is provided. The method comprises using a word processing application executed on the computer system to create a form document, selecting one or more scannable input data fields, and inserting the selected scannable input data field into the form document. The method further comprises processing the form document to record a location of the inserted scannable input data field within the form document, and creating a form identification indicator and inserting the form identification indicator in the form document.
In another embodiment, a method of creating and processing a data input form using a computer system is provided. The method comprises creating a data input form, processing the form document, and processing a completed form document. Creating the data input form comprises using a word processing application executed on the computer system to create a form document, selecting a scannable input data field, and inserting the selected scannable input data field into the form document. Processing the form document comprises locating the scannable input data field inserted into the form document, identifying the scannable input data field, extracting properties associated with the scannable input data field, creating a template that contains the identification, location and properties of the scannable input data field, and creating a form identification indicator and inserting the form identification indicator in the form document. Finally, processing a completed form document comprises optically scanning the completed form document, reading the form identification indicator, accessing the template associated with the form identification indicator, creating a database or spreadsheet associated with the form identification indicator, and extracting data from the scannable input data field inserted into the form document and placing the data into the database or spreadsheet.